


One Stormy Night

by NeutronStarChild



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, College, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Mutual Pining, Romance, Thunderstorms, Tornado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild
Summary: Riding her bike to and from the library was normally an activity that Kagome really enjoyed. But not today, not when she saw her best friend, the one she was in love with, flirting with the head cheerleader. At least she made it home before the storm. And at least she had the house to herself to veg out and wallow. Then when the tornado sirens started and Kagome felt the panic overtake her, she heard a knock on her door. A knock that changed everything.Artwork commission in Ch1 fromnartistaBirthday present artwork for Storm in Ch2 fromi-dream-of-soup
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 58
Kudos: 179
Collections: Divergent Adventures of Inuyasha





	1. Storm Warning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C_Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Storm/gifts).



> Betaed by [Fawn_Eyed_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl) and [Ruddcatha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha)

She shouldn’t have been looking for him. Kagome knew this but, she couldn’t help that her eyes always roved the landscape for signs of silver hair and akita ears. Inuyasha. Her next door neighbor. Her best friend. The man she secretly loved.

All she’d wanted to do was pick up _Legally Blonde_ from the library, so she could spend the night vegging out and thinking about getting out of that small town.

But going to the library meant biking down Main Street. And Inuyasha worked at Myoga’s Hardware Store on Main Street.

That was probably why she did it: because she _wanted_ to see Inuyasha.

She _hadn’t_ wanted to see him though, leaning against the window of the little shop, with Yura, the head cheerleader, hanging all over him. Yura’s hair was always perfectly styled, in a razor-straight bob. Kagome’s was always unwieldy, with wild waves that made her look like she had bedhead within an hour of styling (that was probably why she kept it up in a messy bun most of the time.) Yura could poke people’s eyes out with her cleavage, which she normally had on proud display in low-cut shirts. Kagome wouldn’t tell people how often she stood in her room, naked in front of her mirror, and wished her boobs were larger. She filled out a sports bra, but would never make the men drool by bending over.

But what’s more, Yura wasn’t _fair_ . She didn’t _have_ to go to work after school like Kagome did, because she had two parents. Okay, fine, Kagome actually really loved her job at the library, and Kaede let her study and do homework whenever things were slow, but… Kagome would never get a car for her birthday like Yura. And Yura could depend on her parents to pay for college. Kagome had studied her _ass off_ to get the grades and the test scores she needed to get a scholarship. She wasn’t going to Harvard, but the state school she was accepted to was well-respected, and gave her a scholarship that covered most of her tuition. (That Inuyasha was also a student there was… well… it had crossed her mind.)

And now, Yura was going to get the only thing that Kagome really let herself desire to have. She wanted _so badly_ for her next door neighbor, friend, and pretend-adventurer-when-they-were-kids Inuyasha to see her the way she saw him. _Romantically._

Her chocolate eyes met his golden ones, but before he could so much as wave, Kagome shifted the gears of her bike and started pumping the pedals as hard as she could. She wanted to race away from there, away from Inuyasha and _Yura_ . The library was not far off, and the burn in her calves at the extra effort was boiling away the lead that settled in her heart with every reminder she got that Inuyasha was _not interested_.

She should have been happy with friendship. Inuyasha was a _great friend_. He teased her without making her feel stupid. He brought her chicken soup from his mom when she was under the weather. He’d always wait for her in the morning so they could walk to school together, talking about homework or sometimes fighting about who would win in a fight: a bear or a lion. (It was obviously a bear.)

Maybe part of the problem was that she didn’t let herself think about how much she liked—loved?—him. Not until he was safely away at his first year of college, anyway. When his silver hair and triangular ears were gone, when his soulful amber eyes and fanged grin no longer greeted her in the morning, she understood just how much she wanted him there—wanted _him_. It shouldn’t have taken her so long to realize it, but now that she had, it was all she could do to distract herself from thinking about it.

“ _Legally Blonde._ ” Kaede greeted Kagome in front of the familiar brick building, and handed Kagome her DVD. “Get home, I don’t like the way the sky is changing.”

“Thanks Kaede.” Kagome gave the elderly librarian a smile. Kagome then looked to the west, and her face grew dark. Storms were definitely coming. She needed to book it. “I’ll get home in time.”

“You better. I’m surprised your mama didn’t drive you,” Kaede called as Kagome hopped back onto her bike.

“She’s off at an all-state soccer tournament with Souta,” Kagome replied, then waved as she took off.

The green-gray sky was gaining on her, but she only had a mile to go, and she loved nothing more than to race the wind on that bike, pushing herself until her lungs burned. She’d jump in the shower, smear on a mud mask, and throw an entire Margherita pizza into the oven. Kagome loved her mom and her brother, but… there was something _so nice_ about just sitting at home and relaxing in front of a good girlie movie. And there, feeling the wind whip through her hair, she could stop thinking about Inuyasha.

Kagome made it home just in time, throwing the bike into the hallway as the rain started pelting the roof of the little house she shared with her mother and brother. She sighed, relieved that she had not lied to Kaede. Biking while lightning crashed around her would not have been smart.

“Shower time,” Kagome sighed to herself, throwing the video on the couch, and climbing up the stairs to the bathroom.

She let the warm water of the shower run down her body as if it were the rain, cleansing her of her jealousy, and soothing her dented heart. She feathered her fingers across her breasts, down over her navel, and finally to the curls between her legs, picturing silver hair and marble-cut abs. The Inuyasha in her fantasies threw her up against the wall and took ownership of her with his mouth, dragging his fangs across her skin.

“Inuyasha,” she whispered, but her heart wasn’t in it. Not right now. Not when _Yura’s breasts_ were all she could see. The breasts she would never have.

The water that dribbled down her body obscured the tears she let come to her eyes. No. All she had to do was _tell him_ , and she didn’t. Not when she first noticed how ripped his body was under his clothes. Not when she started dreaming about him pressing her into her mattress. Not when… he said goodbye the previous summer. So many moments, so many _chances_ , and she just… let him go.

Well, that was not entirely true.

If he’d even _once_ made her think he felt the same, she would have pressed forward.

She hoped.  
She believed.  
Would she have told him then?

Kagome turned off the water of the shower, and stepped out of the tub. When she looked in the mirror, she frowned. Her boobs would never be Yura’s, and her stupid crying in the shower had left her eyes puffy. It was so stupid! Kagome _knew_ that there were lots of “Mr. Rights” out there, and that she and Inuyasha would always be friends. Maybe she was PMSing, and that was why seeing him… so obviously with _someone else_ had stung.

Or, maybe it was because she was a coward.

Either way, she was really glad she’d thought ahead and gotten herself a mud mask. Those puffy circles under her eyes would be _gone_ , she could watch _Legally Blonde_ , and she could veg like she so desperately wanted.

After slathering on the clay mask, Kagome dressed in a tank top, some terry cloth pajama pants, and her fluffy bunny slippers, then tramped downstairs. During her shower, the storm had intensified. The wind was howling through the trees, the thunder and lighting seemed in a nearly continuous duet of light and sound, and the plinking on the roof sounded like they were now getting hail. Even in the violence it was exacting on the landscape, it left Kagome with a sense of peace.

Kagome loved thunderstorms. She loved how they smelled, she loved how they looked, and she even loved the hint of danger they posed. It was like Mother Nature was singing a beautiful song to the Earth, and Kagome was privileged enough to get to listen. Nothing compared to a night snuggled on the couch, tea and pizza in hand, with a storm howling in the background. As long as the power stayed on, Kagome would experience as near to her perfect night as existed. Well, as perfect as a night could be that didn’t involve Inuyasha.

That was the plan, anyway.

The moment she’d peeled the packaging off the Margherita pizza, the wail of tornado sirens pierced her ears.

 _Fuck_.

Kagome knew she was supposed to move, knew she needed to go down into her basement, but… she couldn’t. For some reason, even as she adored storms, tornadoes terrified her. They were the spectres of her nightmares, stalking her and chasing safety away. She couldn’t count the number of times she’d awakened to her own gasps for air, so sure that this time, it was real, that this time, she’d not made it to safety.

It had always been a dream, but those nightmares leeched their way into her waking thoughts. So on the rare occasions that tornado sirens sounded, Kagome needed her Mom to hold her. To wrap her in a blanket and stroke her hair as they sat in the basement, listening to the weather radio. But Mama and Souta were gone. Kagome was alone.

No one was there to tell her it was okay. No one was there to take her hand and lead her down into the basement, to safety. No one was there to wrap her in a blanket and stroke her hair.

_WHOMP WHOMP WHOMP_

The sound of someone banging on her door broke Kagome from her stupor just long enough for her to surface from her panic. Kagome didn’t let herself think; she just reacted, running as fast as she could. As her hand hit the door handle, she paused. Was this an entirely different nightmare? One that they played about teens never opening the door to strangers? But there was a fucking tornado somewhere and someone needed to come into her house. And she was way more afraid of the tornado than whoever it was pounding on her door. Decision made, she threw the door open.

[ ](https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/post/631467568590438400/a-commission-for-the-amazing-neutronstarchild-for)

Artwork Commission by [nartista](https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com)

* * *

Golden eyes stared back at her, as wide as she’d ever seen them. His ears drooped so low they were nearly hidden in his silver hair and both the red t-shirt he wore and his jeans were several shades darker from the rain. Kagome’s breath caught as she stared into the face of the one person, the _only person,_ she wanted to see in that moment.

“I-Inuyasha?” Kagome was surprised the words even made it out of her mouth, even as a whimper.

“We… we should get inside.” Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome’s shoulder, then closed the door to the deluge outside.

It took Kagome a moment for her brain to kick back in. There was a tornado… and there was… Inuyasha?

Basement.  
That’s where people went when there were tornadoes.

The weather radio seemed to read Kagome’s thoughts, picking that precise moment to blare. Without saying a word, the two rushed to the basement door, descending the stairs just as a blinding flash of lightning and deafening boom of thunder caused the power to flicker off. Kagome stiffened at the sudden loss of light.

“S’Ok, Kagome, I got ya.” His voice was tender, and Kagome felt his arms more firmly around her shoulders.

“Wh-why… what are you?” Kagome stuttered, as she let Inuyasha finish guiding her down the stairs.

“You got any candles?” Inuyasha walked Kagome over to the couch in the little rec room in the basement, which was usually used by Souta as an extension of his bedroom. Luckily, it was clean.

“Um. In the closet next to the laundry room,” Kagome answered, letting Inuyasha’s hands guide her waist onto the leather cushion.

A rustle of fabric was followed by slight clanking of closet doors, but soon the basement was bathed in the soft glow of candles, and Inuyasha settled down on the floor across from her. The sirens blared, and the radio crowed, but Kagome felt quiet in the moment, safe. Because Inuyasha was there.

 _Wait_.

“Inuyasha… how… how did you know?” Kagome asked, finding her voice.

“Well… I… I know how much ya hate tornadoes… and… I remembered that Mama and Souta were outta town this weekend…” Kagome couldn’t quite make out Inuyasha’s face in the candlelight, but his eyes were squarely focused on the basement floor.

“So… you ran? Through the rain?” Kagome’s shock had finally worn off, so had her fear.

“Keh.” Kagome was certain she’d imagined it, but it looked like Inuyasha cheeks glowed the slightest pink at her question. “Last thing I need is your Mama and Souta on my case for leavin’ you alone during a tornado.”

“Didn’t _Yura_ need someone to look after her?” Kagome asked, unable to keep the bitterness from seeping into her words.

“Yura?” Inuyasha’s ears turned toward her, “What the fuck does _Yura_ have to do with anything?”

“Nothing.” Kagome folded her arms. It was stupid. _She_ was stupid. She wasn’t even sure why she’d brought it up.

“Higurashi, whatever that was, it wasn’t nothing,” Inuyasha intoned, his eyes coming back to meet Kagome’s, fire flecked in the gold.

The way Inuyasha was looking at her, _pleading_ with his eyes for her to tell him all that was in her heart, unsettled her.

“It’s fine.” Kagome really _really_ didn’t want to spill her guts. Not in the basement waiting to find out if a tornado was about to crash into them, not… not ever. Not when it took her years to realize what she felt, not when it felt like she was tearing open her own heart to even _think_ about it.

“It’s _not_ fine, Kagome. Why did ya bring up…” Inuyasha started, but he stopped before he finished what he was saying. Something in his eyes had changed, something deep, as if he had realized something profoundly important. He took a few deep breaths, then slowly, deliberately, edged closer to her, never breaking their eye contact.

The air between them was thick enough that it seemed to muffle all other sounds, leaving only them, staring at one another. The tension was… exquisite and tortuous all at once. Kagome had to do something.

“You’re still drenched,” Kagome deflected, but, well… it was the truth.

Inuyasha barked out a laugh far more exuberant than her comment should have elicited, then looked down at his waterlogged clothing.

“I suppose I am,” the candles highlighted the pearlescent glow of his fangs as he grinned. “What do ya think I should do about it _Ka-go-me_?”

Kagome gulped. She _knew_ what she wanted Inuyasha to do about his wet clothing, and visions of him sitting—no, _lying_ —shirtless and pressed against her danced through her mind. Unfortunately, Inuyasha’s grin grew wider the same moment Kagome felt her cheeks heat up. She’d gotten used to Inuyasha’s nose reading her moods, her distraction, her arousal...

Wait.

That didn’t make sense. The purr in his voice as he said her name didn’t make sense. The cheshire smile that grew wider when he sensed she was _fantasizing_ about him didn’t make sense either.

Inuyasha stood up, never breaking their eye contact. Kagome involuntarily licked her lips as Inuyasha placed his hand on his shirt, then peeled it off of his body, leaving his bare, glistening chest on display. Kagome would never understand how he could look both sculpted from marble, and irresistibly soft.

“If ya keep lookin’ at me like that, I’m gonna get the wrong idea,” Inuyasha teased. “Unless… I’m… not gettin’ the wrong idea?”

Kagome’s face was bright red. Her brain was short-circuiting. There was no way that he was suggesting what she thought he was, right? _Right?_ But his face was leaning closer, and even in the dark there was no doubt about the way that he was looking at her.

“T...t...towels,” Kagome whimpered.

“Kagome…” Inuyasha leaned forward, his eyes burning into hers. “I… I don’t want to dance around this anymore.”

“Dance around _what?”_ Kagome exclaimed, but… she knew what he was trying to say. It just hadn’t occurred to her that her unrequited feelings weren’t so… _unrequited_.

“I swear Higurashi, I’m gonna take off my pants in like half a second if you keep playin’ coy!” Inuyasha warned, and Kagome heard him unbuckling his belt.

Coy? What the hell was Inuyasha talking about, _coy_ ? Kagome had not so much as had a man _look at her long enough_ for her to play coy. _Especially_ not the man she wanted to look at her like that. Because she’d _never_ played coy with Inuyasha. It was… _infuriating_! Inuyasha wouldn’t tease her, wouldn’t flirt with her as a joke. But… that must mean...

 _No_. Inuyasha flirting with her was not happening. Love stories were for other girls, bustier girls, girls who had time and money to land boyfriends as hot as Inuyasha. It was so un-fucking-fair, dangling this in front of her. Everything she’d dreamt of. She wanted to punch him! She wanted to kiss him. She needed to… 

She needed to tell him.

“Goddammit Inuyasha!” Kagome shouted. “What the hell do you want me to say? That… that last year was the hardest year in my life because I didn’t see you every day? That I’m so angry that you went off to college and left me behind? That… that I just… I… _knew_ that you never… saw me like that?”

“I… I _always_ saw you... Kagome,” Inuyasha interrupted, his voice laced with emotion. “ _Fuck_ . I… I never thought you saw _me_ like that. Last year _sucked_. Sure, college is awesome. But… I didn’t get to give you shit on the way to school. I didn’t get to come over and crash on your couch and play video games with Souta. It… it was like something was missing. And you were… well… I came back and there you were again and…”

“But… you’ve been home for a _month_ Inuyasha.” Kagome could feel tears coming to her eyes. “I’ve seen you, what, three times?”

“I… was avoiding…” Inuyasha’s head slumped down, and Kagome realized the absurdity of the moment. 

Inuyasha was half-naked, still sopping wet, with his pants undone. He looked like he was modeling underwear, his long hair draping down his back and his chest and abs contoured and highlighted by the candlelight. But it was his drooping ears that really set it off: Inuyasha, god amongst mortals, with drooping ears, had to be the hottest _and_ most adorable thing Kagome had ever seen.

She wanted to laugh, to cry. He was the best friend that she loved so dearly, and the man who made nightly appearances in her dreams, and he wanted _her_. Not Yura. Not anyone else.

“Inuyasha Taisho. You’re telling me… that you’ve been _avoiding me_ this summer?” Kagome put her hands on her hips, but her heart was not in the scold, it was too full of joy. “And you’re telling me… that _all this time_ … you’ve been hiding a _crush_ on me?”

“Keh.” Inuyasha’s eyes rushed up to meet Kagome’s, the smile in them counteracting the scoff. “ _You’re one to talk!_ You had a crush on me too and never said anything!”

When had Inuyasha moved so close to her that she could feel his warm breath tickle her skin? Had his lips always looked so supple? Had his eyes always beckoned her to lean closer to him and taste him like she’d been dreaming about? In that moment, in the glow of the candlelight, Kagome started to let herself picture it, kissing him, and the way that his eyes danced with desire, she was pretty sure Inuyasha was thinking the same thing. Then, in that delectable moment a breath away from a kiss, the power decided to click back on, and the tornado sirens halted their wailing.

The room came back into stark relief, but it didn’t matter. Inuyasha looked thoughtfully into her eyes, and Kagome could swear he flexed the muscles of his bare chest (not that she was complaining). She could feel the flutters in her chest looking at him, wanting to reach out and touch those chiseled muscles and sinfully smooth skin. That Inuyasha’s own eyes contained a predatory edge was doing _nothing_ to settle her burning blood.

“Looks like I can put my clothes in your dryer now _Ka-go-me._ ” Inuyasha’s grin reappeared, now lit up by the floor lamp that had flickered to life. He finished unzipping his drenched jeans, removing them in one graceful flick. He paused for a moment, letting his eyes drink in Kagome, _winked_ , then walked into the laundry room, wearing nothing but black boxer briefs.

Kagome was pretty sure she’d never wanted anything more in her life. It made her growl. How dare he come into her house when she desperately needed someone to calm her? How dare he confess that he liked her the way she liked him? How dare he… take off all of his clothes that were drenched because he’d bolted to her house to make sure she was safe?

Alright, okay. Those were thin reasons to be pissed at him. But goddammit she _wanted so badly_ to be mad at him! He’d _confessed his feelings_ and he’d made _her confess her feelings._

There were no roadblocks...

The sound of the dryer being turned on jolted Kagome back to the present. Back to the fact that a very nearly naked very hot half-demon she was in love with was wandering around her house. The one she was alone in. With him.

“Hey Kagome! Uh. Do you maybe have a robe or something I can borrow?” Inuyasha called from the laundry room.

“Yeah. Up in my room, in my closet,” Kagome called back, only the slightest bit disappointed that she would not get to continue to ogle him, “Hope you don’t mind pink!”

Inuyasha called his thanks then loped up the stairs and out of the basement. Now that the coast was clear and the sirens no longer warned of tornadoes, Kagome followed him up, leaving the lamps on in case the storm decided it needed to have an encore performance of swirling terror and death.

Kagome wandered into the kitchen and saw the frozen pizza still sitting on the counter. It couldn’t have been there more than a half hour, still perfectly okay to eat. Kagome’s stomach rumbled audibly as she looked down at the dinner she hadn’t yet made; adrenaline was one hell of an appetite magnifier.

“Um, Kagome?” a raspy voice came from the doorway into the kitchen. “You… didn’t tell me your robe was gonna be so… _short._ ”

Kagome turned around and choked, then burst out laughing before she could swallow it down Her pink fleece robe, which was a little short on her, was _scandalous_ on Inuyasha, running so high that the bottom of his black boxer briefs peeked out below the hem.

“I look ridiculous,” Inuyasha confirmed.

“I mean, don’t go wandering around Main Street like that, but…” Kagome chuckled, then trailed her eyes down to take in Inuyasha’s perfectly chiseled legs. “You don’t look half bad.”

“Can I ask you a question?” Inuyasha strode to Kagome, standing so close she swore she could feel the head radiating off of his body.

“Of course,” Kagome answered, her heart fluttering at their sudden closeness.

Inuyasha let his hand brush Kagome’s face, and he leaned closer, closer, closer to her. The question he was asking was in his eyes, waiting, hoping: _can I kiss you_?

Kagome tilted her head to meet his, her way of telling him ‘yes!’. 

The distance between them closed, and when Inuyasha’s lips touched Kagome’s, the world fell away. His lips were soft and pliant, and moved in congress with her own. His hand came around the back of her head, claws playing with her hair. Kagome opened her mouth slightly and was met with Inuyasha’s enthusiastic tongue. She moved her tongue to meet his, and they deepened their kiss, both seemingly in disbelief and simultaneously overjoyed that it had finally happened. She then traced his fangs, smiling into his mouth. It was everything she’d ever dreamed of, everything she’d ever fantasized about, but so much more, because this Inuyasha was real. Kagome brought her hands up to caress his ears, something she’d always been so desperate to do. They were downy soft, with fluffy silken fur that gave a little when her fingers touched it, triangular treasures atop Inuyasha’s head.

“Unnnhhhhhhh.” Inuyasha broke the kiss the moment her hands made contact. “I… I can’t be held responsible for what comes next if you keep strokin’ my ears, Higurashi.”

Kagome let out a rapturous laugh, wrapping her arms around her best friend. It was unreal and yet so real. His body was so solid against hers, his eyes so vibrant, his nose...

“What… what’s that on your nose?” Kagome saw a dusting of something rust-colored on Inuyasha’s face, but as soon as she said it, her face went pale. “Oh… oh no.”

The face mask. Her face had been covered in clay through everything. She’d confessed her _love for Inuyasha,_ they’d had _their first kiss,_ and she looked like a _goddamn golem_. Inuyasha’s laughter was even more uncontrollable than her own.

“Go… wash your face Pigpen.” Inuyasha kissed her forehead, leading Kagome to grimace. “Your Mama always had all the fixins of spaghetti lyin’ around this place. I’ll get dinner started.”

“Y-you’re _staying?_ ” Kagome asked, hoping she sounded hopeful rather than incredulous.

“You’re holdin’ my clothes hostage, and I ain’t even goin’ next door wearin’ nothin’ but _this_.” Inuyasha wiggled his ass enough to make Kagome’s robe billow around him. “And… well… seein’ as… well… all that stuff we said… I kinda… wanted to… And… there are gonna be thunderstorms all night. I don’t wanna have to sprint through the rain if there’s another tornado. You… you need someone here to take care of ya...”

“You… you really mean it?” Kagome tried to stifle the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes.

“‘Course I do. I ran through a fucking _hailstorm_ to get to ya, Kagome.” Inuyasha took Kagome’s hand. “I’m not goin’ anywhere. Not when… well… when I know that the thing _I want so much_ is something you want too.”

Kagome smiled up at him. This man. The one she dreamed about and fantasized about. The one who was _always there_ when she needed him. Her best friend. Her next-door neighbor. The man she missed so much her soul ached when he’d left for college without her.

“I’ll be back,” Kagome finally said, running up the stairs to rinse the mask off.

It had not taken long for the rust colored “skin rejuvenator” to come off her face, but she was not sure she’d _ever_ live down the embarrassment. And yet, as she looked in the mirror, she smiled. Inuyasha had come for her. Because he knew that tornadoes terrified her. He’d come for her because he knew she was alone. And he’d not even batted an eye when she came to the door looking like she face-planted in a mud pie.

It didn’t help matters that _he_ looked better in her robe than _she_ did. Kagome returned to the kitchen to the sound and smells of garlic and onions sizzling in a pan. Inuyasha had pulled his hair back, and was hunched over the stove.

“Need any help?” Kagome walked up behind him, then roped her arms around his torso. She’d wanted to do it for so long, that when she knew it would be welcomed, she couldn’t help herself.

“Just… keep touchin’ me,” Inuyasha answered, and she could feel the brightness of his smile even through the back of his head.

“As much as you want, for as long as you want,” Kagome whispered, leaning her entire body into Inuyasha’s back. “But only if you tell Yura to _fuck right off_.”

“You got a deal Higurashi,” Inuyasha chuckled. “Besides. I like a woman who isn’t tryin’ to poke my eyes out with her tits.”

Kagome laughed, letting go and joining him in preparing the spaghetti. It was more playful than it had been in years, because _finally_ , they’d stopped keeping the most important secret from each other. Wanting more was in the air between them, and it danced around them, filling them with joy.

They talked about Kagome’s graduation, about their jobs, about bike rides together to watch the sunrise and about nights they would be snuggled together to watch movies. They talked about university, and futures, and laughed when Inuyasha called Kagome his “girlfriend”, then mumbled and grumbled as his face turned maroon.

Who were they kidding? They were a couple from the moment that they kissed.

The two then migrated from the kitchen into the living room, _Legally Blonde_ proudly displayed on the television, though neither of them really paid attention between jubilant kisses. Kagome leaned against Inuyasha, who curled his arms around her, still in nothing but his underwear and her robe. It was the happiest Kagome had been in a really long time.

“Yash?” Kagome asked, ignoring Elle Woods’s bubbly banter. “This is real. Right?”

“Fuck yes it is,” he answered, wrapping his arms even more tightly around her, and pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. “Now. Tomorrow. The next day. It’s fucking real, Kagome.”

Kagome smiled, breathing in the scent of Inuyasha, and swore that she could smell his happiness.  
It smelled like the calm after a fresh rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I so lucky to have someone like you in my life [kalcia?](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/post/639933995509055488/a-gift-for-neutronstarchild-for-her-story-one) This sketch of yours really looks like these two beautiful characters, and when you showed it to me, it warmed my heart **so much**.
> 
> [ ](https://kalcia.tumblr.com/post/639933995509055488/a-gift-for-neutronstarchild-for-her-story-one)
> 
> Beautiful artwork by [kalcia](https://kalcia.tumblr.com)


	2. Rays of Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic just got one surprise chapter longer - a chapter written to celebrate the birthday of the wonderful [C_storm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Storm). Happy birthday darling!
> 
> Additional apologies - there be smoots below, so this fic got its rating upped to "E"

“Are we there yet?” Kagome giggled, looking out the passenger window of the Ford F-150. Inuyasha’s truck.

“I fucking hate traffic,” Inuyasha groaned, looking at the line of cars in front of him: all the parents driving to the dorm, ready to say goodbye and let their children start a new chapter of their lives.

But not for Inuyasha and Kagome. They’d _started_ their new chapter already, when he ran to be with her as tornado sirens blared and hail pelted him. He’d finally gotten up the nerve to tell Kagome, the woman he dreamed about (the woman he sometimes kinda maybe snuck peeks of when she left her curtains opened). His best friend since his family had moved in next door and now… _finally_ … his.

It had been three months since that fateful day. Inuyasha now called Kagome his girlfriend without blushing. For the rest of the summer, they were inseparable. Inuyasha met Kagome in the morning, jogging with her as she biked to town. They kissed each other a quick goodbye as he headed into Myoga’s hardware store and she headed to the library. At closing time, he always popped over to pick her up, jogging next to her bike as they headed home. He spent evenings at her house, playing video games with her and Sota, and they spent nights sneaking hungry kisses and touches in her bedroom while her mother kindly looked the other direction, sometimes muttering to herself, “about time.”

But today was completely different. Today, Inuyasha was helping Kagome move to campus, and start a completely new life as a college student. Sure, fine, he was _also_ a student there, but… he remembered his first year and how _distracting_ it could be. People reinvented themselves in college, finally discarding the mask of conformity that high school often forced on people. It was a new start, a _great_ start, but… what if Kagome wanted to shed her hometown persona too? What if… what if she wanted to shed her hometown _boyfriend_ , even though they had only just found each other?

Maybe that was why he was excited to help her move (which Kagome’s mother privately thanked him for, since she couldn’t take the time off work). Because, he figured, as long as he was there when her college life started, she wouldn’t realize just how much more she deserved than a wretch like him.

Inuyasha had been in love with Kagome near since the first time he saw her. She smelled like his version of heaven: cherry blossoms and vanilla. But it was the way she looked at him that really did it. He was never a ‘half-breed’ to her. She was a potential friend, a playmate, then… _then…_ something more. He’d never told her that. Shit, he never thought she’d want to be with him as more than a friend, and shit, he _loved_ being her friend. She just _got him_. And she could make his day better with nothing more than a smile and a touch to his shoulder or a well-timed joke.

Then he went off to college. He met people who didn’t treat him like shit. Hell, he even met a girl or two who were very interested in him (what could he say? Demons had very favorable metabolisms… so he was ripped). And yet, all of them felt shallow compared to Kagome. It was only when she was no longer there every day, finishing her senior year of high school, that he really understood how much he needed her. College, a new beginning, a place the eyes no longer followed his every move, was _empty_ because it didn’t have Kagome.

When she told him she’d gotten in and _was going to the same school as him_ ? It would have been a lie to say that he had not whooped and fist-pumped the air. He was happy for her (it was a really good school), but he was mostly happy for _him_. Kagome and he would be going to college together. So maybe, just maybe, he could finally get up the nerve to tell her how he felt.

Then he went home for the summer and an entire fucking month passed. He’d avoided Kagome, because something in the way she looked at him felt off. And instead of saying something, he avoided her. Because he was a chickenshit. He would be forever thankful for that fucking tornado (which never even touched the ground), because without it, he wasn’t sure that he’d be _here, right now_ , driving Kagome, his _girlfriend,_ to help her move into her dorm.

“It’s not too bad.” Kagome craned her neck, trying to see the front of the never-ending line of cars. “If you would just let me turn on the radio—“

“To play that whiny shit you like? Traffic is enough torture woman,” Inuyasha grumbled. He _hated_ traffic and he _hated_ Taylor Swift.

“What if I promise to make it up to you with kisses and baked goods?” Kagome gifted Inuyasha that tiny little smile she always used to get what she wanted.

It wasn’t going to work this time. It wasn’t—

“Fine,” Inuyasha sighed. She knew he would give in. _He_ knew she would give in. “But I better get some really good fuckin’ kisses and baked goods.”

Kagome simply giggled, then turned on his radio. Finding the stupid pop station that she’d pre-programmed in. Because he let her. Because he would never deny her anything she wanted.

“You’re helping me move. It’s going to be a whole lot _more_ than just kisses and baked goods,” Kagome hummed, her eyebrow raised and a spike to the heady ginger scent Inuyasha had learned came from her desire.

“Keh.” Inuyasha didn’t know what else to say. Because now his mind was flooded with images of Kagome, his sweet, fun, perfect, sexy girlfriend.

They’d certainly _seen_ each other undressed, and… he knew Kagome liked what she saw (and _he certainly did_ ). But the prospect of Sota and Kagome’s mother (or _his_ fucking asshole brother) finding them going… well… going where he only let his dreams travel would have been bad. So they’d waited. He… he wondered if she wanted to _be_ with him as much as he wanted to _be_ with her.

But first, he just hoped that she wanted to stay his girlfriend, even though she was now in college.

As if the warbles of Taylor Swift had annoyed all the rest of the drivers away, finally—fucking _finally_ —they were pulling up to Kagome’s dorm. Signs and frantic attendants waved them to the little parking lot with a big “30min time limit” sign, and it was time to go.

Inuyasha pulled into a spot, and hopped out of the truck. Kagome had chosen to pack light, since they were only about a half-hour drive from home. Long enough to live on campus, but short enough to go back and forth as they needed to.

“You ready sweetie?” Inuyasha asked, squeezing Kagome’s hand.

“I _am_ Yash, I really am.” Kagome smiled brightly, and returned the squeeze. “You promise you’ll show me the ropes? Help me find classes? All that stuff?”

“Fuck yes.” Inuyasha decided now was not the time to tell her he snuck a peek at her schedule, to make sure that he could walk her to her classes any fucking time she wanted him to. Another of his hopes: that they could continue their routine of walking together in the morning.

“Thanks.” Kagome leaned in and gave Inuyasha a peck on the cheek. “Now… let’s do this!”

Inuyasha nodded, and started piling the suitcases and boxes on the heavy-duty hand truck that old man Myoga had given him. He followed Kagome into the dorm, carrying everything she’d not been able to (being a half-demon had its advantages). He stood back as Kagome spoke to the front desk person, trading an ID for a key, and signing the sheet that she would not commit crimes in her dorm room (it was a co-ed dorm, so boys were allowed… but… hopefully no boys other than him).

After she was finished, Kagome got into line for the elevator.

“My roommate is named Sango!” Kagome grinned. “She’s from upstate, and I guess she arrived already!”

“You talked to her?” Inuyasha asked, remembering finding out his freshman roommate’s name was ‘Bankotsu’. The two basically ignored each other most of the time, to each other’s mutual satisfaction.

“Yeah of course! We’re Facebook friends and both joined the ‘Freshman Class’ Discord,” Kagome answered. “Looks like… she’s already out at the activities fair. I know she really likes Martial Arts.” Kagome squinted down at her phone, “Aw damn. She’s going to be out until at least dinner.”

“You know. You could always have dinner with _me_ ,” Inuyasha suggested hopefully. “We could go to the Whole Foods and get ramen stuff. I know it’s your favorite…”

“Mmmm,” Kagome considered. “Maybe later. Now, let’s get my stuff into my room! Before your truck gets towed!”

Inuyasha nodded. Did she-did she not want to be with him the first day? Shit, he hadn’t considered that. Maybe she really did want to spread her wings and see stuff, without her half-demon boyfriend hanging around.

“Yash, you’re whining.” Kagome caught him.

“Nothin,’” Inuyasha lied. “It-it’s okay y’know. If you wanna go explore campus. Without… _me_ hangin’ around.”

Kagome’s eyes narrowed at Inuyasha’s words, trying to sort out their meaning. Suddenly, just as the elevator doors closed, he saw them widen with recognition.

“I can’t think of _anyone_ I want to explore my first day as a college student with _more than you_ , you silly puppy.” Kagome ran her fingers through his forelocks. “Let’s get this stuff into my room. Then I want to see this apartment you’ve been going on about.”

Inuyasha’s smile definitely showed his fangs.

It didn’t take long for Kagome’s boxes and suitcases to be loaded into the room, placed in the half of the room that was clearly meant for her. Sango’s stuff already looked to be unpacked. She had a _lot_ of Asian-inspired decor, including Akira Kurosawa posters, a (replica? Inuyasha hoped) katana and for some weird reason, a boomerang.

“Yash, smile!” Kagome turned her camera to him and gave him a peck on the cheek before he could react.

“What the fuck was that for?” Inuyasha looked at her as she typed on her phone.

“Showing Sango my smokin’ boyfriend of course, what do you think?” Kagome chuckled. “Wanted her to know if there’s a very hot half-demon in our room. First of all, _hands off_ , and second of all, _don’t try to kill him_.”

Inuyasha barked out a laugh, then pulled Kagome in for a kiss.

“How did I get so lucky to find you?” he whispered, finding it hard to resist pulling her in for another kiss.

“Good question. One I ask myself every day.” Kagome roped her arms around Inuyasha’s waist. “My half-demon knight, who ran through a _tornado_ to _save me_.”

“ _And_ didn’t tell you that you looked like you face planted in a mud puddle.” Inuyasha’s whisper became a chuckle.

He would never forget that. Kagome’s luminous brown eyes surrounded by the weird red stuff that made her smell like clay. She still used it, claiming that it ‘helped keep her skin supple.’ He didn’t understand that. Her skin was plenty supple. He tested it every day. With his fingers, with his lips, and with his teeth.

“Shut up!” Kagome playfully slapped Inuyasha’s shoulder. “Tornadoes… scare me.”

“I know, sweetie.” Inuyasha kissed Kagome’s forehead. “I’ll always keep you safe.”

Inuyasha leaned in and kissed Kagome again, nuzzling her ‘supple’ cheek with his nose. Fuck she smelled good. Too good. Always too good.

“Yash?” Kagome’s response was breathy, and he definitely could smell ginger. “We… We need to move your truck.”

“Can’t it wait?” he whined. He didn’t want to stop kissing her. Not when, for the first fucking time since they started dating, he was _alone_ with her. In _private_.

“No.” Kagome pushed him away, a little glint of regret dancing through her eyes. But then her expression changed. She pressed a finger into his chest. “Plus, I want to see your apartment! Please?”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He’d moved in the previous week. Miroku, an engineering buddy, had moved in with him. It was not a big apartment, but they each had their own bedrooms.

_Private bedrooms._

Inuyasha wouldn’t dare to dream. But… Kagome had just texted his picture to her roommate. And she wanted to be with him her first day of college. And she called him her _hot boyfriend_ . So maybe all that fretting that she’d want to escape him immediately upon getting to campus was silly. Maybe… maybe she was as excited they went to the same school as _he_ was.

“Okay,” Inuyasha breathed, and the two left Kagome’s dorm hand-in-hand.

“Is it true you have a washer and dryer?” Kagome asked (far too sweetly).

“Seriously? You’re gonna use me for my washer and dryer?” Inuyasha faux-whined as they made it back to his truck.

“Baked goods and kisses for laundry?” Kagome gifted him her biggest, most innocent (and therefore most nefarious) grin.

“Keh.” Like he could ever deny her anything.

But… laundry meant lazy Saturdays lounging around his apartment with Kagome. Laundry meant he’d get to… well… take a big whiff of Kagome’s underthings (he’d deny it if she ever asked). Laundry meant… plans for a future, a _domestic_ future.

Before long, they’d pulled into Inuyasha’s dedicated parking spot. Inuyasha looked around and didn’t see Miroku’s car.

 _You coming back any time soon?  
_ Inuyasha texted Miroku with one hand and held Kagome’s hand with the other.

 _Breaking up with Abi — it’s gonna be a while_ 😬  
Miroku’s text back made Inuyasha roll his eyes. His roommate was a player.  
At least this one, a demon, was going to make Miroku pay for being one.

 _Brought my girlfriend home. If you get here while she’s here, don’t be gross._ ☠️  
Inuyasha typed quickly. He didn’t think Miroku would be able to meet Kagome without him watching, but he wanted to make sure the rules were clear.

 _My good bro! I’ll be home in a couple hours. Take your time_ _  
__Extra “supplies” are in the top shelf of the medicine cabinet._ 🍆😏  
Inuyasha swallowed. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to tell Miroku that Kagome was there.

Inuyasha heard the creak of a door, followed by a little squeal.

“I found it!” Kagome said, “It’s modern! Oh man, no dorm laundry for me!”

Inuyasha shook his head. Only Kagome, his adorable Kagome, would get this excited to find out that his apartment had _laundry_.

Inuyasha put his phone in his pocket, and stalked over to his girlfriend, grabbing her from behind and pulling her to him, kissing and nibbling her ear. “Gonna need a _whole lot_ of kisses to let you have laundry privileges.”

Kagome turned around, roping her own arms around his lower back. “Is that so?”

“Oh yeah. In fact. I feel like I deserve at least a _couple_ kisses for helping you move in.” Inuyasha let a little rumble erupt through him, causing Kagome to shudder. “And about a _million_ kisses for turning on Taylor Swift.”

“So are you telling me that I owe you more kisses than I can ever repay?” Kagome pressed her breasts into Inuyasha’s chest, making him weak in the knees. “What to do… what to do…”

Inuyasha closed the last distance between them, opening his mouth and pressing his tongue through Kagome’s welcoming lips. He wanted to taste her wondrous flavor and caress her tongue with his. He fucking _loved_ kissing her like this: crushing their bodies together, listening to her heart start beating out of her chest, and her heady ginger scent growing stronger and stronger until it overpowered him.

And every time he was this close to her, his body begged him for more. He always shoved the desire down, pretending that the growing bulge between his legs was nothing more than his body reacting to the way he felt about Kagome. He wanted her _so badly_ , but he would wait for her. For as long as she needed. Though… they’d never actually talked about how long she needed.

“Yash…” Kagome whispered, nibbling at the skin on his neck. “I… I wanna see your bedroom.”

Inuyasha nodded, and led Kagome into his bedroom. Kagome sounded _different_ than usual. Resolved.

“Here… here it is,” Inuyasha swallowed.

“I need to ask you something.” Kagome turned her face toward Inuyasha’s. “If… if I wanted to… well… to make you _mine_ today, my first day of college… would… would that be something you’d want to do?”

Was she asking what he thought she was asking?  
Her scent, her eyes, the way she licked her lips, it suggested she might want _exactly_ what he wanted. But even if she didn’t...

“Yes.” Inuyasha didn’t actually care if she meant what he hoped she meant or if she was secretly a fucking vampire and was about to bite his neck and turn him into one too: he already belonged to Kagome. “However you want to make me _yours_ , Kagome, I already am.”

“You mean it?” Kagome beamed. “Because… because… I-I’m done waiting. We finally have some _privacy_ and gods, Inuyasha, all I have been able to think about is _you_ and being with _you_ completely. Do you—do you want that too?”

“More than anything,” Inuyasha said, the smile on his face as bright as the sun. “Fuck, Kagome. I’ve been thinking about that too. How much I fucking want you. _All_ of you.”

“I’m _yours_ .” Kagome feathered a finger over Inuyasha’s jawline. “Please Inuyasha, _take me_.”

Inuyasha roared (his demon’s doing), then picked Kagome up and carried her to his bed. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing her groin directly into contact with his dick, which was straining so hard against his jeans it was uncomfortable.

They’d kissed, they’d touched, they’d explored, but… they had _never_ touched each other the way that was coming. Inuyasha had never _done this before_ , and he was pretty sure that Kagome hadn’t either. But, it didn’t matter. They could fumble and fuck up, because this was _Kagome_. The girl who kissed him for the first time with mud on her face.

He… he hoped he’d learned enough about pleasing women (the internet came in handy) to make Kagome’s first time not suck. And he was terrified that the moment his cock was exposed to any bit of her skin, he’d cum before he could so much as find a condom. But again, it _didn’t matter_ . Because he loved— _fuck—_ he loved her. He fucking _loved_ her. It was too soon for him to say it, but… he could carry that truth with him as he _loved_ her body.

Inuyasha gently placed Kagome onto the bed, before crawling atop her and kissing her ardently. Their kisses were deep and animalistic. He couldn’t get enough of her, not when… when she’d asked him to take her.

“Do you… do you really mean it Kagome?” Inuyasha whispered into her throat, which he was currently lavishing with his tongue.

“Yes, idiot!” Kagome giggled. “Now can we… get out of these clothes?”

His girlfriend liked to take the lead. That was doing very very intense things to his dick.

“Fuck yes we can.” Inuyasha laughed, then made quick work of Kagome’s socks, then her pants, then her shirt.

He paused when she was only in her bra and underwear, to admire the perfect woman he was lucky enough to call his. Before he continued, Inuyasha decided to undress himself too. He still hadn’t forgotten that stormy night, when he was soaked to the bone, and how Kagome looked at him. How when he’d removed his shirt she involuntarily licked her lips. How she huffed about that hobag Yura, and how, fucking _finally_ , he understood how she felt about him, enough at least to stop hiding from his feelings.

He still fucking _loved_ how she looked at him when he undressed for her. As if she were starving and he were the only meal that would sate her. He pulled off his shirt, never breaking his gaze with her, and was gifted with the darkening and sharpening of her luminous brown eyes. Then he slipped off his pants, and watched Kagome swallow at his form. Before Inuyasha returned to the bed, he palmed his cock, thinking about nothing but her. When a little whimper escaped her, Inuyasha let himself grin. It was a grin over a decade in the making. A grin that came from years of friendship and _years_ of pining and finally three months of being with the woman he’d fallen in love with when neither of them were looking.

Inuyasha slid his black boxer briefs down his body, letting his cock spring free. He had to breathe when he saw Kagome’s eyes widen, her cheeks grow pink, and her ginger scent waft across his nose. Kagome _liked what she saw_ , even as she knew that this time, it was not a shy show and tell (as it had been on one of the late nights he’d snuck into her bedroom): it was _to fuck her_.

“Like what you see, sweetie?” Inuyasha pushed his hips ever-so-slightly forward, so that his erection stuck out like the mast of a ship.

“Y-yes.” Kagome breathed, and her hand began to trail down her body, lingering over her clothed breasts.

A whine escaped him. He… he wanted _his_ fingers to be the ones touching her.  
Wait. Was he jealous of Kagome touching _herself_ when she was looking at _him_ ?  
Well he sure as _shit_ could do something about that.

He strode back to Kagome, pulling her hand into his, leveling her a playful glare. “Can’t let anyone’s fingers touch you until _I_ get to.”

Kagome giggled. “Then you better get a move-on, you tease!”

Inuyasha obeyed Kagome’s words, making quick work of her bra. He wanted to liberate her from her panties too, but first… he needed to revel at the sight of his topless girlfriend. He needed to worship her round and supple breasts: touch them, taste them—things he couldn’t remember the first time he fantasized about doing. Things he’d only gotten nervous little samples of before in Kagome’s childhood bedroom.

He’d never told her, but Inuyasha _loved_ when Kagome kept her curtain open. No human man would have been able to see her, but he sure as shit could. Kagome sometimes would take off all her clothes and just stare at herself in the mirror. She was so beautiful, so enticing, so _perfect_ that Inuyasha drooled. Then one day, he pulled his concentration away from her round breasts, her shapely ass, her sinewy legs, and saw the haunted look on her face as the beautiful woman in her mirror stared back at her.

And Inuyasha vowed the moment he saw those eyes that if he ever had the chance, he would _worship Kagome so thoroughly_ that she’d never be able to look in the mirror like that again, full of despair.

And now he had the chance to do it.

“You’re fucking _perfect_ Kagome.” Inuyasha started his survey of her naked form at her eyes, then he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on the swell of each breast. “You’re my goddamned fantasy come to life. _All of you_.”

Before Kagome could respond, Inuyasha licked the flesh of her breast, letting his hand caress the other. Their soft give to his touch, the salty taste of the sweat Kagome shed from moving, and the rosy hue of the two perfect nipples elicited a rumble from him so deep that he vibrated. Slowly, Inuyasha started spiraling his kisses closer and closer to the pebbled flesh of her nipples. Kagome’s moans grew deeper, less controlled as he came ever closer to them, then finally, with one feverish grin to warn her what was coming, Inuyasha took one into his mouth.

“Y-Yash!” Kagome breathed.

“Does this feel good, _sweetie?_ ” Inuyasha relinquished the tiny pebble of flesh for a moment.

“Hell yes,” Kagome moaned. “B-but I want _more_.”

“You’ll get more,” Inuyasha chuckled, then returned to her breast.

Kagome continued to moan, and Inuyasha couldn’t help but feel pride about the exasperated edge that came to it. Kagome wanted him— _needed him—_ to taste more of her, and he was happy to oblige. Truth be told, he was pretty sure he wanted to taste her heady ginger more than he wanted to fuck her. But it was looking more and more likely that he was going to get to do both… hopefully more than once.

“P-please?” Kagome’s whimper broke Inuyasha away from his play.

She was begging him. _Begging him_ to liberate her from her last garment of clothing. _Begging him_ to kiss her between her legs. _Begging him_ to claim her with his cock.

It was all he could do to keep his howling demon tame. His perfect woman giving herself to him.

“You know I can never refuse you,” Inuyasha purred, then moved his attention to Kagome’s lacey pink panties (lace?), which he pulled off of her with a casual flick of his wrist. “I wanna taste you, Kagome. _Shit_. I’ve wanted to taste you since the first time I understood why I loved your scent so goddamned much.”

Apparently horny, lovey Inuyasha also had no filter. Because normally, he’d wait until at least they were married to admit to Kagome that he fantasized about sticking his nose between her legs for… a _long time._

“Dirty dog!” Kagome giggled. “Well… does it… do I live up to your expectations?”

“Fuck _yes_ ,” Inuyasha groaned. He wanted to be between Kagome’s legs _right now_ , but before he could do that, he needed her to see, to _understand_ . He ghosted a kiss to Kagome’s forehead. “Every bit of you. Today, tomorrow, _forever._ ”

Kagome inhaled at Inuyasha’s admission, but he meant every word of it. And he meant her to hear it. He would never understand why Kagome couldn’t see herself through the eyes _he_ saw her with, but if it meant admitting to her that she was like his most ardent wish come to _life_ , he would.

Finally, satisfied that she not only heard him, but believed him, Inuyasha trailed kisses down Kagome’s neck, traversing her clavicle. He took a little time lavishing Kagome’s breasts, only satisfied after her moans gave way to impatient growls. Soon his mouth and tongue would be exploring parts of Kagome’s body that he’d never actually gotten to explore before, and he had to take steady breaths to avoid hyperventilating with excitement.

That the demon side of him had also clearly made its choice wasn’t doing him any favors. It wanted him to turn Kagome over, and fuck her until his seed claimed her as his. But it was easy to suppress, because he wanted _so badly_ to make her feel good, it overcame the need to _claim_.

Soon, Inuyasha had successfully left a trail of kisses and licks and nibbles down Kagome’s body, and was now finally— _finally_ —between her thighs. Once he reached his destination, Inuyasha placed one clawed hand on each of Kagome’s knees, nudging them further open until all of her was splayed out in front of him.

Inuyasha took in the delicate beauty of her: the soft curls atop the mound that gently sloped toward her yoni, the rosey lips that rimmed her sex, and finally, the nub situated at the helm of it all, beckoning him in for a taste. Before Inuyasha continued his advance, he took a deep breath, letting the heady ginger scent of Kagome’s desire coat his nostrils, becoming the only scent that mattered.

“You’re fucking _scrumptious,_ Kagome,” Inuyasha enunciated, his eyes never leaving the sight of her open wide before him. “I… I’ve wanted to do this for a _long time_.”

Kagome let out a little gasp, then a little giggle. And that was all the encouragement Inuyasha needed. He pressed his nose into Kagome’s hair and opened his mouth. The first lick was all it took for Inuyasha to know he’d officially found his favorite meal. It was hard to describe what Kagome’s desire tasted like; it was something intoxicating, spicy, _ginger_ . It was the scent she exuded when she was aroused, but on his tongue there was a sweetness to it that could only be _her_. As if her bubbly, open personality had manifested into a flavor meant only for him.

Inuyasha shook off the distraction of sweet ginger and started paying attention to how Kagome reacted to him. He brought his fingers up between her legs, and began to tease the lips therein, stroking and prodding, all the while listening to the little moans she couldn’t keep inside, feeling the little shudders that ran through her with every new sensation. He found that the little pink bud at the mouth of her sex was where he could elicit the strongest reactions, so he let his tongue concentrate on it: curling and lapping and licking and flicking. He changed his rhythm, guided by Kagome’s involuntary squeaks and shivers.

Soon his fingers were met with the slippery evidence of Kagome’s arousal, beckoning him to slip one inside of her. Never abating in his tongue’s assault, Inuyasha gently rested a single finger at the entrance of Kagome’s sex, tickling it, silently asking for her to let in. Kagome’s answering moan told him she was ready, and so he probed further, his finger welcomed by her wet and pliant heat.

“Mmnnhhhhh.” Inuyasha could not suppress the moan that escaped him as he invaded her, understanding that she did not crave his _finger_ , but instead she craved _him. All of him._

Inuyasha inconspicuously moved his own hand to between his legs, taking his dick and stroking up and down its length. It had never felt this good before. No amount of thinking about Kagome, or fantasizing about Kagome, could compare to _being with_ Kagome. To her secret scents of desire. To the little noises she made because he was pleasing her. To his fingers on her body and his eyes unapologetically roving her form. It was sensational. It was… going to end quickly if he didn’t get a hold of himself.

“Inu… In… Inuyasha…” Kagome’s breathy voice broke into Inuyasha’s fantasies. “This-this feels _so good_ … but…”

“But.” Inuyasha lifted his head slightly, just enough for him to look into Kagome’s eyes. “Am I… am I not doin’ a good job?”

He… he thought he was, but maybe he wasn’t?

“You are doing _incredible_ , Yash…” Kagome whispered. “B-but… I sort of… I wanted… Ireallywantyoutofuckme.please.rightnow.”

Kagome said the last phrase in a barely-audible mumble, for Inuyasha’s ears only. It was one of Kagome’s adorable quirks, whispering the things she really wanted but was afraid to ask for. And to him, it was special, _she_ was special, because she knew his ears were the only ones that could hear those words.

“Fucking _hell_ ‘Gome…” Inuyasha purred. “Well… I can’t give you what ya want _just yet_.” Inuyasha returned his nose to Kagome’s curls. “First… I wanna finish what I started.”

Inuyasha dove back into licking and touching Kagome, determined to please her. Inuyasha knew sex could be painful for women, especially the first time. The idea of hurting Kagome squeezed at his heart, so he’d vowed that when the day came, he would be prepared. Today was that day. And so, Inuyasha increased the intensity and the speed of his tongue’s massage. He used his claws to gently tease her as he licked, pleased to hear Kagome’s moans and utterings become more and more undone.

He wanted to take his time, to taste and explore every part of her. Figure out every ministration that made her tremble or moan or shudder. But not when she wanted so badly for him to fuck her. He would have a lifetime to find _everything_ that could make Kagome feel good.

But right now, he needed to help her cum. Fast. Because she asked him to fuck her in that delectable little murmur.

So he listened and the deeper and more guttural her moans became, the more he intensified his motions. Kagome’s breathing was uneven and her heartbeat was rapid, and soon she seemed to be possessed by demons (well, _one demon_ ) until finally, Kagome broke apart. She spasmed and writhed and let her voice loose with curses and a howl of his name.

As Kagome’s body settled, Inuyasha crawled up to meet her, licking the last of her heady arousal from his lips.

“Good?” he dared to ask.

“ _So_ good…” Kagome sighed, then leaned in to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips. “Yash. You have a gift.”

“Keh.” Inuyasha couldn’t keep the grin off of his face. If Kagome thought _that_ was good? Well… he already had plans to outdo himself the next time.

When he looked in Kagome’s eyes, he saw the hope, the _expectation_ of what was to come next. It was invigorating, even as he… he was a little bit scared. He—he had to _hurt_ his Kagome.

“Inuyasha…” Kagome feathered her finger over his cheek. “I know that look. But… well… you said you would— _we_ would…” She gave him one more kiss. “I’m ready. Are—are you ready? Do you still…?”

“Y-yes…” Inuyasha answered, the whine audible in his voice. There was no way Kagome was going to miss it.

“I uh. In my purse. I packed condoms.” Kagome, despite being naked, and having just had his face between her legs, _blushed_ at the mention of the condoms.

How was she this damn cute and this damn sexy all at the same time?  
He knew the answer.

Inuyasha’s cock was throbbing so acutely that it hurt.  
So why was it so hard to convince himself when his cock, his demon, and _Kagome_ were all in agreement?  
Because…

“Inuyasha, _please_ ,” Kagome asked, a whine in her voice too. “I… I know you’re worried about hurting me but. I want this _so bad_ . I want _you_. I’ve wanted you for years. I want to be with you.”

That was what he needed to hear.  
His fucking angel of a girlfriend brought _condoms_ for them. For today.  
And she’d just asked— _begged_ him for his cock.  
Because she’d wanted him for years.

Inuyasha scrambled over to Kagome’s purse and found the little box. He carefully detached a single foiled square and headed back to the bed, where Kagome was sitting up, legs still splayed open (leaving him with a fucking amazing view).

Inuyasha crawled back up to her, then tentatively handed Kagome the condom.

“C-can you… can you do the honors?” Inuyasha handed the condom wrapper to Kagome.

Kagome tilted her head back in a rapturous laugh, then peeled it open. “I would be happy to.”

Inuyasha couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he propped himself onto his knees and watched as Kagome deftly ripped open the foil. As her hand wrapped around him, he had to suppress the groan that came from Kagome rolling the condom down his length. If it felt this fucking good when she _was putting the condom on_ , he could just imagine how good it would feel inside her.

“I’m gonna make sure… just one more time.” Inuyasha said, quickly scooching back so he could press his nose between Kagome’s thighs, letting a single finger sample her opening. “ _F-fuck…_ you’re ready.”

“I am.” Kagome’s words came out with an earnestness that held meaning far beyond her body.

Somehow, in the way she looked at him, Inuyasha knew. Those stupid worries he had that she’d drop him the moment she arrived on campus had evaporated. He wasn’t a half-demon fling to fit in between high school and college. She had _no intention_ of dropping him. She was… well… she was all in. And it had been stupid for him to think she was anything else.

And he was all-in too.

“Kagome…” Inuyasha whispered, settling himself on top of her, trying to keep emotion out of his voice as she eagerly spread her legs to welcome him.

He fought the contradictory instincts screaming to claim Kagome and the ones saying he was about to hurt her. He didn’t need to claim her tonight, she’d already made it clear that she was his. And he might not be able to stop her pain, but he could be gentle. So finally, he lined himself up, letting his finger brush against the slippery evidence of Kagome’s want.

And then, he plunged himself inside.

A barrage of sensations hit Inuyasha the moment he entered her: searing heat, stifling tightness, an explosion of pleasure the likes of which he’d never experienced, and finally, the feel of something resisting, then giving, in rapid succession.

At Kagome’s wince, Inuyasha knew what the last sensation was. And it was that he focused his concentration on, to keep his body from taking over in its wild need to rut. She felt so _good_ but she was in _pain_.

“You… you ok?” Inuyasha whispered, not daring to give in to his body's demand that he thrust.

“I am.” Kagome gifted him a pained, but luminous smile, pushing herself up ever-so-slightly on her arms so she could kiss Inuyasha. “No pain no gain.”

“Did you seriously just use a catchphrase for our… _first time_?” Inuyasha’s voice was light from the incredulous joy he took that she was teasing him. Even while he was inside her. Even while he was hurting her. But he couldn’t ignore that last part. “I… I don’t like that I am hurting you.”

“Inuyasha…” Kagome’s voice changed to serious. “You sweet wonderful boy. It… it hurts. But just a little.” Kagome closed her eyes and took a breath. “I… I don’t think I can even describe all the other ways it feels. I feel… I feel _good_ . Invaded, but in a good way. As if… my body is… is singing because it’s _you_ inside of me.”

“Kagome…” Inuyasha’s words died in his throat. She was perfect, his angel come to earth. She accepted him, _wanted_ him…

Loved him.

Slowly, Inuyasha rocked his hips as smoothly as he could, fighting the tension in his groin he knew meant he was not going to last. Kagome’s body tugged at his dick when he withdrew and engulfed him in its heat when he entered. She was tight, encompassing, _welcoming._ And with every motion, it became harder for him to hold onto his control. He was quickly reaching overload, and was going to cum harder than he had in his entire life.

He couldn’t do it. He needed to make sure he was there for her, showing her how much he loved her too. Inuyasha closed his eyes and pinned his ears back… _Think of Sesshomaru. Think of Sesshomaru and Jaken. Fucking assholes. Sesshomaru and Jaken._

“Inuyasha?” Kagome’s heady whisper ripped Inuyasha’s eyelids open. When he felt her hand rubbing his ear, he looked down to see her luminous brown eyes looking back, so full of love and reverence for him, a half-demon, who was her first. “It’s okay. You can let go.”

She fucking knew. She always fucking knew.

So Inuyasha let go. He kept his pace the same, as the fire burning inside engulfed all of him, and he howled Kagome’s name, thrusting unevenly as the wave of pleasure hit him and he spilled his seed into the condom.

He thought he understood what this would mean to him. What sex would mean. But he hadn’t. Sex was not a conquest, it was not a notch on a bed or a badge of honor. And it sure as _fuck_ was not about “taking” something from the other person. In the afterglow, seeing the glazed over look in Kagome’s eyes, smelling the scent of her sweat and their coupling, Inuyasha was as overcome as when he was at the apex of his climax. He’d not ‘taken’ Kagome’s virginity, he’d given _his_ to her. He’d trusted her with his naked vulnerability, and she’d trusted him with hers. And now, tangled in sheets surrounded by their love, Inuyasha simply let himself _feel_ : fucking _amazing_ after that orgasm, overpoweringly warm because he had just been as close to Kagome as any person can ever get to the other, and… more. Exposed. As if the sex had laid bare truths in his life.

[ ](https://i-dream-of-soup.tumblr.com/post/634190974080434176/happy-birthday-cstorm86-for-your-special-day)

Birthday artwork by [i-dream-of-soup](https://i-dream-of-soup.tumblr.com)

* * *

He wanted forever with Kagome. He wanted today to be the first of a near-infinite number of times they explored each other’s bodies. He… he _loved_ her.

He knew he did, for a long-ass time. It was always something remote, aspirational, maybe even a bit fucking childish. But _this_ , holding her in his bed… it was honest, and it was comfortable. It was _everything_.

“I love you.” Inuyasha couldn’t help himself. He wanted to make sure she _knew_ , unambiguously, what his feelings were for her.

Kagome rolled to face him, her eyes wide, searching. “You-you do?”

“With everything, Kagome.” Inuyasha kissed Kagome’s forehead. “I… After that. Well… I needed to tell you— _shit—_ I _wanted_ to tell you.” Inuyasha roped his arms around her, and pulled her closer to him. “You’re my forever.”

“Yash…” Kagome found his eyes. “I… I love you too.” Kagome then pressed a kiss to his lips. “Y-you’re my forever _too_.”

Inuyasha and Kagome did not say another word for the rest of the afternoon, content to lay in bed and hold each other. For they’d already said the only words either needed to say. _I love you. Forever._ They were enough. And they were everything.


End file.
